Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to methods of playing card games of strategy and chance. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods of playing card games of strategy and chance including atypical actions such as robbing or killing a dragon, wherein the methods also generate greater revenue for a house hosting the method by requiring all players to place a wager prior to viewing his or her cards and by allowing the players more opportunities to raise his or her wagers.
Various methods of playing card games of strategy and chance are known in the art. In many such games, cards are shuffled by the dealer and dealt to the players. In certain games, the players then attempt to discard the cards they have been dealt. For example, in the Uno® card game, each player attempts to remove all of his or her cards from his or her hand by placing them in a discard pile. In order for a player to discard a card, it must match the numerical value or the color of the card discarded by the previous player.
In other similar games, a player attempts to combine specific cards to create a predetermined pattern for the purpose of scoring points, discarding the cards in his or her hand, and/or creating a better combination than his or her competitors. For example, in the game of poker, each player attempts to win a hand by playing a higher ranking combination of cards than those played by the other competing players.
It also known in the art to place wagers on the outcome of card games of strategy and chance. The wagers are often placed by each player in the game. The wager is typically a sum of money, wherein the amount is determined by the players. For example, in the game of poker, each player places an initial monetary wager at the beginning of the game. During the course of play, this wager may be increased by one or more players. Any player who does not wish to increase his or her wager may withdraw from the game, or round, by returning his cards to the dealer in an act known as folding. The player who has the best combination at the end of the game is awarded the wagers.
Many card games of skill and chance are played in casinos. Some such games include Blackjack, Three Card Poker, Five Card Poker, and Texas Hold 'Em. In each of these games, the player must place a wager on the outcome of the game, wherein the amount of the wager is typically determined by the casino. The winning player is typically awarded a percentage of the wagers, wherein such percentage is typically determined by the casino. However, in some such games, such as Blackjack, if the player does not win the game, then his or her wager becomes the property of the casino. In some such games, the casino generates greater revenue as compared to those in which the winning player wins a percentage of the wagers.